Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck appears in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He is the uncle of Donald and the grand uncle of the trio Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Scrooge can be grumpy at times, but initially is a friendly person. He loves his money and often swims in it. Before the events of Kingdom Hearts, Scrooge McDuck traveled with King Mickey on a Gummi Ship trying to make a Gummi Highway and setting up a business empire. They had to part ways when the Heartless started to appear. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) Donald's uncle. Before the Heartless appeared, he was using the Gummi Ship to travel across worlds, setting up a big business empire. Scrooge has more money than most folks can count. But for some reason, he's pretty stingy about spending it. Nowadays Scrooge is working on an ice cream venture he hopes will make him millions. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Scrooge McDuck appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep in Radiant Garden. He speaks to Ven after Ven saved him from the Unversed. Scrooge knows he is from another world, and tells Ven he had Merlin transport him here from his home world Disney Town to expand his business. He gives Ven three entry passes to Disney Town, two of which Ven passes on to Terra and Aqua. Later, Aqua meets Scrooge in person, and approaches him to ask for directions. During the end credits, Scrooge sells two sticks of ice cream to Lea and Isa. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Scrooge McDuck resides in Hollow Bastion during the events of Kingdom Hearts II, along with his three great nephews. He meets Sora, Donald and Goofy during their first visit to Hollow Bastion, Donald and Scrooge both surprised to see each other. He now owns part of the town and his house seems to be built above the synthesizing shop. Opposite of the shop is a large freezer where McDuck tries to recreate the original sea-salt ice cream flavor, but is having little success. Throughout the visits to Hollow Bastion, Scrooge becomes closer and closer to achieving his goal, eventually succeeding. In the end credits after Sora and Riku defeat Xemnas and return to Destiny Islands, Scrooge is seen with King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, the nephews and Chip & Dale. Also in the end credits, you can see Yuffie handing out Scrooge's ice cream to everybody. Appearance Scrooge, like the other members of his family, is an anthropomorphized duck with white plumage, four-fingered hands, light blue eyes, yellow-orange feet, and a bill of the same color. He has a thick, half-ring of ruffled feathers going around the back of his head, creating the image of an old, blading man. Scrooge's wealth allows him to dress in fine, stereotypically "rich" clothing. He wears a blue jacket with a folded-down, red collar, red cuffs, and a yellow button near the neck. He keeps the jacket shut with a red rope or belt. A black top hat with a red band near the brim sits on his head, and he wears pince-nez glasses. He also seems to wear red, open-toed slippers on his feet. Completing his image as an old, rich man, Scrooge walks around with a brown cane with a gold tip. Trivia *If you want to play the Skateboard Freestyle Mini-Game in Hollow Bastion, you have to talk to Scrooge. * Scrooge McDuck is the uncle of Donald and the great uncle of Huey, Dewey and Louie, but the latter three address Scrooge simply as "uncle". *Scrooge is one of the few neutral characters that can travel to different worlds, the others being Santa Claus and Monstro *Interestingly, Scrooge's form of currency isn't referred to as Munny, like in most situations is the case. fr:Picsou Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Castle